Ave de Paso
by Laura Melissa
Summary: ¿Y que soy para ti, entonces?Ella derramo unas lágrimas, la verdad le dolía a ella misma, porque ella había deseado que el hubiese sido algo mas...DG


**NA: Es bien corto y cursi pero muy bonito, léanlo y déjenme sus opiniones.**

**AVE DE PASO**

Hace tiempo que no la veía, hace tiempo que ni se imaginaba como estaría, la verdad era que hacia ya años desde la ultima vez que la había visto, tocado, besado, o siquiera escuchado. Y no podía negar que quería verla tocarla, besarla y escucharla. Pero las cosas habían cambiado tanto que ya no creía que eso fuera posible.

El nunca se había imaginado que las cosas iban a ser de esta manera. Siempre había pensado que todo era tan fácil. Que equivocado estaba. Había sido tan inmaduro, tan perdido en su mundo, que no se había dado cuenta de la realidad. Pero como haberse dado cuenta, si desde chiquito lo criaron en un mundo falso, donde todo lo que importaba era el dinero y status. Como iba el ha saber que uno podía tenerlo todo y sin embargo tener nada al no sentir el corazón lleno.

Ahora que se daba cuenta, era demasiado tarde. Ella seguro ni se acordaba de el, y si lo hacia no de una buena forma. Y había sido todo su culpa. Claro que si. Nadie lo había obligado. Bueno, tal vez su ignorancia y su deseo de ser aceptado y alabado. Ahora el, el que siempre lo había tenido todo, se sentía devastado, derrotado, sin fuerzas, sin ganas, al saber que en realidad estaba vacío. Vacío por dentro.

Todo había cambiado. Ella ahora era alguien, y su familia (la que quedaba) también pertenecían a los reconocidos, junto con Potter claro esta. Para que negar que lo que siempre ha querido desde que tiene conciencia es estar en su lugar. Si, estar en el lugar de ese cabeza rajada. El muy estupido lo tenía todo. Tenía una familia que lo amaba, era rico y famoso, y tenía a la más hermosa e inteligente novia del mundo mágico. ¿Que mas podría desear el? Bueno, tal vez una fuerte poción para que se le quitara esa cicatriz, o tal vez una cirugía, nada que el dinero no pudiese arreglar.

El tampoco se podía quejar mucho. Claro que estuvo un tiempo sin recursos económicos y encerrado en una maldita prisión. Pero gracias a la ayuda de algunas personas el estaba libre, y gracias a su inteligencia era rico económicamente de nuevo. También era famoso. Si, muy famoso. "El mortifago que fue perdonado" o "El hijo de su madre que no merece libertad" o "El asqueroso rastrero engreído rubio servidor de la escoria, que dio dinero por su libertad y es mas rico que un asqueroso sultán".

Pero a pesar de que tenia todo eso, le faltaban dos cosas que para el eran muy importantes. Una familia y a una cierta pelirroja.

Oh, ya la había tenido antes, ella había sido toda de el, pero las cosas cambiaron tanto después de la guerra. Nada era igual. El la quería.

NO, el no la quería, el la adoraba, la admiraba, la deseaba, hasta se podría decir que la amaba. Pero que se le podía hacer si el amor no era correspondido.

Silenciosamente, se acabo su café, y le echo un ojo al reciente llegado periódico El Profeta.

La taza cayo al suelo, mientras el se quedaba con los ojos abiertos mirando la portada. La iba a perder. Para siempre la iba a perder, eso no podía pasar. El lo iba a evitar a toda costa.

Rápidamente se dirigió al recibidor de su majestuosa casa y se apareció en lujoso edificio que conocía muy bien. Desde afuera claro esta. Era la primera vez que entraba.

Subió en el ascensor, dada la casualidad, se encontró ahí mismo a la persona que buscaba.

-¿Malfoy?-la pelirroja lo miro con los ojos abiertos.

-Ginny-respondió el mirándola tiernamente aunque con una cara inexpresiva. Había otras dos personas en el ascensor con ellos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto ella curiosa.

-Visitándote, obviamente.-

Ella abrió los ojos en sorpresa, pero al ver a las otras dos personas curioseando en su conversación no pregunto nada más. Cuando llegaron al piso de Ginny, ella salio primero y luego el la siguió.

Ella camino por el pasillo y se paro enfrente de su puerta. Saco las llaves e iba a abrir cuando una fuerte mano la volteo y la aprisiono hacia la puerta.

El rubio la beso ferozmente, con deseo y amor, con pasión y cariño, con brusquedad y ternura. Ella le respondió.

Cuando el se separo, abrió los ojos lentamente y vio que ella mantenía los suyos cerrados y la boca entreabierta como esperando otro beso.

Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y le susurro al oído.

-No lo hagas, quédate conmigo.-

Ella se separo de su abrazo y lo miro a los ojos, buscando respuestas.

-Sabes que no puedo, Draco, yo lo amo-

A Draco se le clavo una estaca en el corazón.

-¿Y que soy para ti, entonces?-

Ella derramo unas lágrimas, la verdad le dolía a ella misma, porque ella había deseado que el hubiese sido algo mas que una consolación mientras Harry no estaba.

-Tu…no puedo decírtelo, Draco-Ella recostó su cabeza en su hombro mientras derramaba nuevas lagrimas.

-Dímelo, petirroja, dímelo-le susurro el al oído.

Ella gimió de dolor al oír el apodo de cariño que el le había designado hace tantos años, y mas al sentir los leves besos que el le estaba dando en la mejilla.

-no puedo, no puedo, te va a doler, yo no merezco tu amor-

Draco la separo de si y la miro a los ojos.

-Dímelo, que si me duele no lo sentiré, porque tu estas aquí a mi lado.-

Ella lo miro tristemente.

-Tu…solo has sido…-termino la palabra en un susurro que solo el oyó gracias a la cercanía.

Mil alfileres le atravesaron el alma.

-Si es así, entonces solo concédeme un deseo.-

Ella lo miro admirando su indulgencia.

-Lo que sea, Draco-

-Dame un último beso-

Sus labios se unieron, todos los sentimientos fluyeron en ese tierno beso, Amor, alegría, tristeza, nostalgia, dolor, cariño, admiración, ternura, pena, desesperanza, amistad. Y muchos más.

Se besaron y se besaron, cual con más fervor, hasta que necesitaron aire.

Con las frentes juntas se despidieron.

-Adiós, mi pequeña petirroja.-

-Adiós, mi paz-

Lentamente se despegaron con un beso corto y final, ella entro a su apartamento y el salio de ese edificio, con el alma herida y el corazón muerto, recordando lo que el para ella había sido, un ave de paso.


End file.
